


We fell in love in October

by Linanas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linanas/pseuds/Linanas
Summary: Пьер ничего, кроме экзаменов и тестов, не ждал от нового учебного года.Но  тут появляется  гребаный Шарль Леклер и  все летит просто к чертям.AU: High  School
Relationships: Pierre Gasly & Daniil Kvyat, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 9





	1. Best friends

Конец лета - самый грустный момент года. Причём в любом возрасте - когда ты ещё неугомонный ребёнок, когда ты подросток, что переходит из стадии детской беззаботности в пучину общества и принужденной, иногда неловкой, социализации, когда ты уже зрелый, самостоятельный и самодостаточный человек, что оставил все проблемы прошлого себя позади и вошёл в взрослую, серьёзную жизнь.

Конец лета как маленький конец света, как незаметная смерть какой-то части тебя. Каждый раз ощущение, что что-то ушло, что-то пропало, что-то безвозвратно утеряно.

Но в каждый такой маленькой смерти было что-то свое. Что-то, что заставлял двигаться.

Для Пьера это были друзья и, ещё не совсем ясное, но светлое будущее.

Парень впервые так быстро собирается с утра пораньше. Сегодня приезжал Даня, он ездил в Россию к родным, и Пьер, если честно, не думал, что так сильно соскучиться по своему другу.

Вроде прошло три недели, но Гасли просто не мог дождаться, когда он уже сможет обнять крепко долговязое худое существо, зовущимся Даней. Сам француз иногда называл друга ласково "дылда" на русском. Его Даня сам этому научил, правда, это вроде что-то обидное, но Пьеру плевать, он вкладывал в это слово всю любовь, обожание и нежность, что даже сказать ничего русский в противовес не мог. Он просто улыбался зубасто и открыто, по особенному, как делал достаточно редко, но так искренне, что на душе у Пьера становилось тепло, а глаза чуть ли не светились от вида улыбки друга.

Он быстро собирался, так, что чуть не слетел с лестницы, когда спускался. Парень влетел на кухню и быстро схватил тост с чужой тарелки, не обращая внимания на возмущенный вскрик его брата Пола.

\- Мам, Дэни сегодня приезжает, - подойдя к женщине у плиты, с широкой улыбкой сказал Пьер, быстро засунув хлеб в рот, - буквально через час, я поеду встречу его, - он приобнял мать за талию, прижавшись лбом к ниспадающим на плечо тёмным мягким волосами.

Паскаль мягко погладила по пушистым локонам своего сына и кивнула, хмыкнув слегка: Данино имя так уже привычно в этом доме.

\- Передавай ему привет и приглашай в гости. Пусть с родителями приходит, давно мы не виделись, - тёплым, тягучим голосом сказала Паскаль и оставила быстрый поцелуй на макушке парня, - Я, так понимаю, могу на тебя не готовить? Потому что из тебя энергия просто льётся, ты не усидишь на месте, - она посмеялась слегка, а Пьер лишь кивнул с небольшой усмешкой и вдохнул любимый аромат хвойного леса и специй. Мамин, такой родной и приятный аромат.

\- Да, поэтому я побежал, - парень улыбнулся матери ещё раз и повернулся к брату, что смотрел на него с знакомой ухмылкой. Он скорчил лицо Полу, тот скорчил в ответ и Пьер схватил ещё один тост, перед тем как унестись в коридор.

Из кухни слышен смех мамы и возмущения брата, но парню все равно, он уже выскочил за дверь, схватив с привычного места свой скейт. Он торопился, пешком не успевал.

Мгновение чтобы поправить рюкзак и вот он уже на доске, оттолкнулся ногой от асфальта и отправился вниз по улице.

Ветер раздувал рубашку Пьера, проникал под футболку и захватывал дух парня, заставив чуть восторженно вскрикнуть. Он обожал чувство скорости, гонки с чем-то невидимым, с чем-то в голове каждого. Обожал вдыхать глубоко свежий тяжёлый воздух, обожал расставлять руки в стороны, как делал в детстве, и представлять, что летит. Обожал это чувство свободы и эйфории, что зарождалась в сердце. В этом плане он был ребёнком.

Буквально двадцать – тридцать минут - и он у небольшого уютного дома на окраине, у границы тёмного, густого леса и живого, кипящего города.

Пьер облегчённо вздохнул - машины на стоянке не было, значит, отец Дани уже уехал за ним и его мамой на вокзал. Осталось только ждать.

Парень сел на крыльцо, опустив голову на сложенные на коленях руки. Он чуть волновался, словно они не виделись не какие-то парочку недель, а месяцы, года и вообще столетия. Да, они переписывались, да, созванивались, но какой-то глупый, иррациональный страх изменения такого близкого человека, страх отторжение им присутствовал, съедал понемногу, помаленьку Пьера изнутри.

Из ненужных раздумий его отвлек визг тормозов. Он поднял голову и улыбка расцвела на его лице, когда увидел знакомую машину и высунувшуюся в окно копну русых волос.

Мгновение, и Пьер вскочил на ноги и торопливо пошел к автомобилю. Второе: Даня вылез из машины и с тёплой кривоватой улыбкой направлялся навстречу с разведенными руками.

Француз врезался в русского, обвил руки вокруг чужой шеи и крепко сжал в объятьях лучшего друга. Он почувствовал запах горького кофе, мёда, красок и страниц любимых старых книг. Такой знакомый, приятный аромат, Пьер так скучал, так тосковал по всему этому привычному вокруг него самого Дани в общем, что сейчас, спустя недели разлуки, эти объятия ему казалось самым нужными и важными в его жизни, а запах самым приятным и долгожданным.

Лето уходит, но он хотя бы встретит его конец не один.

\- Я так скучал по тебе, дылда, - прошептал в плечо Пьер, спрятав лицо в чужой кофте. Мягкая, как всегда.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал, insensé. Очень сильно скучал, - посмеявшись хрипло, в ответ прошептал парень и сжал чуть сильнее чужую рубашку, уткнувшись носом в волосы друга.

Они бы стояли так вечно, если бы не отец семейства, который прочистил шумно горло, как бы намекнув: ребята, вы все ещё не одни.

Даня фыркнул и отстранился первый, Пьер недовольно промычал, но последовал примеру друга.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер и миссис Квят, извините за такой неожиданный набег, - Гасли посмеялся неловко, - я просто безумно соскучился, не мог не встретить.

\- Всё в порядке, Пьер, поверь, все хорошо, - проговорила Зульфия с тёплой милой улыбкой: она любила Пьера, он был одним из первых друзей Дани после их переезда, и поэтому сама была рада видеть парня.

Вячеслав хмыкнул и, молча подойдя к двум мальчикам, обнял их и потрепал по волосам одновременно. Даня недовольно бурчал, Пьер смеялся и смотрел на взрослого с улыбкой. Он чувствовал себя так уютно и по-домашнему, что вся тоска последних дней, кажется, ушла: теперь все на своих местах.

\- Пойдёмте, мальчики, я думаю нам всем стоит перекусить, - сказал тёплым басом мужчина и направился к дому, отпустив парней, - уверен, что Пьер прибежал не позавтракав, - посмеявшись тихо, Вячеслав приобнял жену и направился в сторону дома, оставляя на время друзей одних.

Пьер перевел взгляд с уходящей пары на Даню и улыбка начала играть новыми красками, она шире, искренне, теплее, нежнее.

Даня первый обнял вновь парня, приподняв слегка над землёй друга.

Пьер взвизгнул, схватившись пальцами за толстую ткань толстовки на плечах, и наигранно завозмущался.

\- Поставь меня, я тебе не игрушка!

\- Дай мне тебя потискать, придурок, когда ещё ты мне спокойно дашь это поделать? - Даня засмеялся, сжав в объятиях чуть сильнее парня.

\- Резонно, - хихикнув, проговорил Пьер и просто повис, как тряпичная кукла, руками только за шею обняв легко, и на самом деле наслаждавшись моментом. Он чувствовал лёгкое дыхание на своей шее, крепкие руки, что обвили его грудь, внутреннее успокоение с обеих сторон.

Это знакомое, родное тепло, окутывающая атмосфера спокойствия и нежности, мгновенная легкость в душе. Он скучал, правда, так сильно скучал, что не замечал, как было сложно без друга.

И находившись наконец-то так близко, Пьер не понимал, как он так долго мог без Дани.

\- Думаю, твои родители все ещё ждут нас, так что отпускай, ещё наобнимаешь, - стукнув по спине русского, добавляет француз.

Квят хмыкнул и опустил на землю парня, посмотрев с мягкой улыбкой.

\- Думаю да, нам пора. И я безумно хочу есть. Так что пошли, - он приобнял за плечи Гасли и потрепал его волосы, вызвав гору возмущений и, как ответ, тычки в бок.

Они добирались до крыльца с криками и даже визгами, уже бегая со смехом друг от друга.

Они словно вернулись в детство, чувствуя что-то то, что не описать словами, но можно прочувствовать. То возвращение в прошлое, тоскующее возвращение к детству. То, что так одновременно давно и недавно было потеряно, то, ради чего стоило жить.

Они взрослели, но в компании друг друга их внутреннее дети, самые настоящие светлые ребятишки выходили наружу, наконец-то получая свободу, которой они со временем взросления лишались.

Но это не было так страшно, как казалось. Ребёнок сумел сжиться внутри с взрослым.

И иногда этот взрослый выпускал ребёнка наружу.

Пьер улыбался искренне и широко, горел глазами, смеялся громко и заливисто, перекликаясь голосом с хриплым и более глубоким смехом Дани.

Они гребаные дети, и они рады, что могли выпустить этих детей друг перед другом.

***

Спустя час после долгожданного завтрака и разговора с родителями Квята, они сидели в комнате Дани, удобно устроившись на кровати русского.

Они обменивались впечатлениями: Даня о неделях в России, Пьер о днях во Франции, которую он посетил во время отъезда друга.

Даня о своём родном городе Уфе, о том, как они были у бабушки, как он провел в деревне время, как он хотел бы показать Пьеру что такое эта "русская деревня", на что сам Гасли посмеивался и обещал, что они обязательно съедят в Россию, к его бабушке.

Пьер рассказывал о Руане, о том, как он проводил время в кругу огромной семьи, как они гуляли по ночному городу, как любовались такими родными и старыми пейзажами. И рассказывал, как бы Дане понравилось там, как бы его точно посетило вдохновение. Квят тоже обещает съездить в Нормандию с другом, и он обязательно возьмёт с собой краски, чтобы порисовать.

А сейчас, когда уже эмоции чуть поостыли, Пьер что-то активно искал в своем рюкзаке.

И поиски увенчались успехом, когда тот с довольной победой улыбкой поднимает над головой достаточно тяжёлый свёрток.

\- Нашёл! - торжествующе сообщил Пьер и посмотрел с улыбкой на друга напротив, - я увидел это в маленьком магазинчике в Руане и понял, что это для тебя, - он протянул этот самый свёрток Дане.

Квят хмыкнул и принял подарок, начав разглядывать сделанную под старину оберточную бумагу, шпагатом обвязанную, с множеством наклеек и марок из Франции.

Даня посмотрел хитро вдруг и вскочил с кровати, кинув что-то вроде: "Сейчас, я тоже кое-что найду...".

Он зарылся в чемодан, вытаскивая аккуратно сложенные вещи (Пьера всегда поражала педантичность Дани, сам он не мог и убраться в комнате, что уже говорить о том, чтобы нормально собирать чемодан), и вскоре достал непримечательный, но достаточно большой пакет с довольной улыбкой.

\- А это тебе, - он протянул подарок и сел напротив, скрестив длинные худые ноги, переплётая с ногами Пьера, - ты первый.

\- Ладно,- кивнул Гасли и осторожно раскрывает пакет.

Внутри коробка, и Пьер с интересом взглянул на Даню, который с нетерпением пальцы заламывал и смотрел с взглядом ожидающим.

Парень открыл коробку и первое, что он увидел: свернутую черную ткань. Он осторожно её достал и на колени мягко упал объектив. Тот самый, о котором Пьер другу все уши прожужжал. Тот, что он так хотел давно.

Он поднял глаза на Даню, выражая всю благодарность, но не успевал открыть рот, как русский вновь заговорил:

\- Там ещё кое-что, посмотри, - он кивнул на все ещё полную коробку и улыбается зубасто.

Пьер хмыкнул, сунул руку чуть дальше и просто застыл. Он знает этот материал как свои пять пальцев, он понимает, что это буквально сразу же.

Парень, под смех друга, вытряхнул доску. Новая, приятная шкурка, красивая, гладкая дека из светлого дерева.

А спустя пару секунд Пьер восторженно вскрикнул, когда увидел рисунок на обратной стороне. Красивые полупрозрачные разводы, лёгкие тонкие узоры, из которых складываются образы. Все так гармонично и красочно, что Пьер не мог удержать восхищения. Он провел пальцами по рисунку, внутри все просто горело и трепетало. Его доска достаточно сильно потрепалась, и Пьер был безумно рад такой неожиданно и приятной обновке.

\- Как тебе? - осторожно спросил Даня, чуть ближе к парню наклонившись.

Пьер словно вышел из транса, дернулся слегка и посмотрел на друга пару секунд. А потом улыбнулся широко и кивнул активно, обняв быстро за шею Даню.

\- Это превосходно! Я... Слов нет, как я рад! Такая красота! Это ты с собой из России вез, да? Где ты такой клёвый рисунок взял... - Гасли протараторил, доску в руках крутил.

\- Да, ее сделали на заказ, а рисунок моего производства, - улыбнулся смущённо слегка Квят и почесал затылок, - я очень рад, что тебе понравилось.

\- Ты... Этот рисунок просто идеален, спасибо тебе, Господи, это так красиво, ты такой молодец, спасибо! - Пьер не скрывал восторга и удивление. Рисунок выполнен так аккуратно и красиво, что слов не было, чтобы описать все, что испытывает парень.

Даня смеялся лишь тихо и покачал головой, щеки и шея потихоньку краснели, выдавая смущение. Он рисовал сколько себя знает, но до сих пор стеснялся показывать кому-либо свои работы, даже Пьеру. Француз знал, что художественную школу Даня уже закончил, поэтому теперь русский рисовал только для себя и только так, как сам хотел. Но не показывал. И, подарив доску с собственным рисунком, он раскрылся Пьеру, что не могло не радовать парня.

\- Ладно, а теперь давай открывай свое, - француз отложил свои подарки и чуть подпрыгивал на кровати взбудоражено.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - слегка посмеиваясь, русский осторожно развязал шпагат, откидывая её в сторону и медленно рвя бумагу.

Он восторженно выдохнул, когда увидел знакомую марку красок. Целый набор масленых красок, в красивом резном ящике из тёмного, тёплого цвета дерева.

Даня нетерпеливо открыл подарок, взял осторожно длинными пальцами один тюбик, рассматривая и бормоча что-то с улыбкой под нос.

\- Господи, Пьер, они прекрасны, просто превосходны... – он проговорил тихо, подняв глаза на друга. Пьер тепло посмотрел в ответ и кивнул немного.

\- Я долго выбирал, мне помог художник, который там был. Он сказал, что тебе понравится.

\- Да, он был прав. Мне очень понравились, спасибо огромное! - он отложил в сторону краски и обнял друга. Гасли чуть похлопал Квята по плечу.

\- Там ещё кое-что, посмотри, - посмеивался Пьер слегка и Даня, приподняв бровь, покачал головой и заглянул в упаковку. Там и правда ещё что-то было.

Через мгновение в руках у русского оказалась книга. Старая, чуть потрепанная, но в красивом сине-золотом переплёте, с тонкими узорами на корочке и осторожно выведенными вензелями на обложке.

Даня открыл аккуратно книгу, с удовольствием проведя по старым страницам пальцами. Приятная, шершавая бумага успокаивала, и запах чернил, словно прошедший сквозь столетия, приятно откликался в душе.

\- Она на итальянском, книга с заметками рукописными, вроде конец девятнадцатого века. Я нашёл её в антикварной лавке, подумал, что для твоей коллекции в самый раз, - Пьер посмотрел на огромный стеллаж полный книг. Старые и новые, большие и маленькие, толстые и тонкие, на русском, итальянском, английском. Пьер всегда удивлялся, как столько разных книг можно так искренне любить. В голове Дани была каждая страничка, каждая строчка его любимых произведений, статей, всего, что он когда либо читал и полюбил. И Пьер надеялся, что он так же полюбит эту книжку на итальянском.

\- Для моей коллекции... Да, в самый раз, - Даня протянул слова, он словно вне доступа был, не здесь, а уже далеко в старом топографическом цехе, изучал ещё новые страницы данной книги, наблюдал за всем с восторгом и трепетом.

И все же русский поднял наконец-то голову, улыбнувшись тепло и мягко, так легко, что в груди чуть ли не щемило, все трепетало. Пьеру нравилось делать приятно другу, нравилось видеть улыбку на лице.

\- Спасибо, Пьер, - тихо проговорил Даня и потянулся, оставив лёгкий поцелуй в волосах чужих. Француз поморщился, но все равно замурчал немного, словно кот.

\- Не за что, Дэни. И тебе спасибо, - сказал мягко парень, склонив голову на бок и смотря на русского с легкой, теплой улыбкой. Его чистый восторг и благодарность плескалась в зелёных глазах, и Пьер в ответ блестел радужками светлыми, безмолвно говоря спасибо.

Конец лета начался просто прекрасно.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это заняло чуть больше времени, чем я ожидала.  
> Но на то были свои причины. И то, что я потеряла изначальный вариант (мой телефон умер), и то, что я не могла найти силы написать по новой, ведь мне так нравился старый вариант, и то, что все переписывалось по сто раз из-за моего недовольства и критичности. Но глава вышла именно такой, какой я хотела. Она мне нравится.

За окном немного пасмурно, что типично для Англии, в кафе безлюдно для утра субботы, что тоже нормально, а за столом у окна сидели скучающий Пьер и внимательно читающий Даня.

Все выглядело обычно, как всегда.

Каникулы быстро пролетали, словно гоночные машины на треке, проносясь буквально за секунды мимо тебя. Вот только Даня вернулся из России в начале августа и они с Пьером весь день смотрели фильмы у Квята дома, а уже сейчас конец лета и буквально оставалось неделя до учёбы. Иногда быстротечность времени пугала.

Пьер, переведя взгляд с неба за окном на друга слева от себя, чуть прорычал недовольно и голову откинул на сиденье, вытянув ноги под столом.

— Господи, почему так долго… — пробурчал недовольно Гасли и прикрыл глаза. Он услышал смешок тихий от Дани и даже почувствовал тот самый взгляд. С усмешкой не проговорённой, успокаивающий и мягкий, тёплый и чуть скучающий даже.

Пьер приоткрыл один глаз и покосился  
слегка в сторону друга, конечно же увидев тот самый взгляд и лёгкую ухмылку.

— Не долго, они опаздывают буквально на пять минут, а мы тут только десять сидим. Так что не ной, посиди в телефоне пока что ли, — закончив говорить, Квят вновь открыл книгу и быстро вернулся к чтению, мгновенно пропав из разговора.

— Да разряжен он, Дэни. Лучше бы со мной поболтал, чем перечитывать в сотый раз Достоевского, — фыркнув, Пьер оперся о стол и начал пальцами отбивать ритм незнакомый, задумчиво поглядывая на улицу, пытаясь рассмотреть друзей.

— Как будто ты со мной за эти две недели не наговорился, ей богу. Да и к тому же Достоевского я вчера дочитал, сегодня уже Эко, — задумчиво и медленно сказал Даня, старательно проговорив слова, но не отвлекаясь от чтения.

— Имя Розы? — лишь спросил Пьер, отметая все попытки разговорить друга.

Во-первых он даже прав, наговорились они знатно, удивительно что их ещё не тошнит друг от друга. Хотя, по правде говоря, их тошнить друг от друга уже никогда похоже не будет, они очень сильно притерлись, так, что слишком привыкли к постоянной компании вдруг друга. Пьер мог даже сказать, что это как с братьями. Мог бы, да не говорит. Вроде как даже очевидно.

А во-вторых было то, что Даня и правда очень увлечён книгой, раз отвечал так. Уже выучил и запомнил — смысла говорить нет, если Квят поглощен.

Получив в ответ кивок и телефон, что из кармана русского очень быстро оказался перед лицом француза, Гасли хмыкнул и кивнул, включив сразу же экран.

Они сидели в тишине ещё пару минут: Даня читал книгу, Пьер статью о новой выставке, которую он решил обязательно посетить (и естественно затащить друзей с собой), когда тихую музыку кафе нарушил звонкий мелодичный звон музыкального ветерка, что привлекает внимания немногочисленных посетителей.

Подняв взгляд от телефона, Пьер вскочил и понесся навстречу друзьям, издав тихий писк радости.

Первым от объятий Гасли пострадал Джовинацци, которому посчастливилось идти впереди Хюлкельнберга.

— Не убей только! — успел лишь сказать Антонио, как его просто снес Пьер, крепко обняв за плечи. Из груди Анто вырвался тихий вздох, но улыбка уже расцвела на его лице. Он обнял в ответ, положив подбородок на чужое плечо.

Нико, смотревший на парней с улыбкой, перевел взгляд на подошедшего Даню и улыбнулся уже нежнее, теплее, как-то интимнее. Квят смотрел с улыбкой смущённой, чуть потирал плечо, и вдруг сам первый сорвался в объятия, утыкаясь носом в крепкое плечо немца.

Хюлькенберг хмыкнул тихо и мягко обнял в ответ, носом проведя по волосам растрепанным. Он прикрыл глаза и прошептал тихо что-то, от чего Даня ударил его легко ладонью по плечу, посмеиваясь приглушенно.

— Господи, такие голубки, — то ли Пьеру, то ли и этой парочке сказал Антонио, вызывав согласие француза в виде мычания и кивка небольшого.

— Заткнись, Анто, — проговорил беззлобно Даня и оторвался от Нико. Тот пробурчал что-то, но поднял голову, смотря в глаза русского тихо с улыбкой, словно что-то послав этим взглядом.

— Ребят, вы точно расстались? — с усмешкой дружелюбной фыркнул Пьер и в то же мгновение почувствовал чужую большую ладонь в своих волосах, что начала активно растрёпывать причёску, уложенную утром (на самом деле там с волосами с самого начала все было безнадёжно, сколько бы Гасли не старался).

Он тут же отскочил, но было поздно — Нико уже отпустил Даню и наступал следом, в итоге все же схватив в свои широкие медвежьи объятия француза вопреки возмущениям. Пьер чуть раздраженно фыркнул, но обнял в ответ, улыбаясь на самом деле в чужую широкую грудь. Тепло объятий отзывались в душе ответной реакцией тепла и удовольствия, поэтому Пьер с радостью сжимает в ответ своими руками чужое тело.

Даня не успел даже выдохнуть, как Антонио уже обнял его крепко, со смехом что-то прощебетав про глупые влюблённые взгляды на итальянском. И Квят выдает в ответ что-то, начав под ребра тыкать длинными пальцами, вызвав тёплый заливистый смех у Джовинацци. И как бы не спорил Даня, он скучал по нему.

Когда они все наконец-то успокоились и сели за столик, пространство наполнилось разговорами, шутками и смешками, теплом, уютом и мягкостью.

Рассказами Антонио о солнечной светлой Италии, старых зданиях, запахе свежей выпечки и виноградных лоз.

Рассказами Нико о чуть хмурой, но тёплой Германии, ветре с реки и уютных вечерах на веранде с семьёй.

Рассказами Дани о далёкой России, деревне бабушки, огромной Москве, множестве родственников и частых посиделок.

Рассказами Пьера о прекрасных видах Франции, шумной пристани и толпах туристах, медленных прогулках по улочкам и тихих разговорах.

Они болтали достаточно долго, так что им уже принесли блюда и напитки, что между разговором успели заказать, и все приступили к трапезе, как Нико промычал что-то вдруг восторженно с картошкой во рту.

Все отвлеклись от еды и посмотрели удивлённо на друга.

— Осенило? — с усмешкой сказал Антонио, толкнув плечом плечо Нико, что сидел с ним рядом.

— Я хотел вам рассказать просто кое-что, чуть не забыл. Это очень интересно кстати, так что это замолчали все, — доев наконец-то многострадальную картошку, немец ответил тычком куда-то в живот, отодвинул тарелку и сел на край кресла, положил руки на стол, сцепив пальцы их в замок. Хитрая улыбка Нико говорила о том, что их ждало что-то поистине интригующее.

Парни отодвинули тарелки и подсели поближе, всем видом показывая готовность слушать.

— Итак, гуляю я вчера вечером с Зевсом по парку, все обычно, как всегда, ничего нового, никого не трогаю. И тут мой взгляд цепляется за знакомую фигуру, а слух улавливает привычных звук — Риккардо громко смеется с противоположной стороны дорожки, — Нико говорил своим немного странным и слегка надоедливым голосом рассказчика, от чего Пьер с усмешкой закатывала глаза, а Антонио фыркал. Но Хюлькенберг, как обычно, не обращал особо внимания, продолжая рассказывать. По правде говоря, выходило у него все-таки недурно, — Я приглядываюсь и понимаю, что наш солнечный мальчик не один — с ним идет кто-то. Лица не видно из-за капюшона, но слышен приятный тёплый голос, понятно, что парень. У него акцент небольшой, похож на твой, Пьер. Очень красивый и приятный, — кивнул в сторону француза, немец протянул буквы последней фразы, пытаясь изобразить нужный акцент, стараясь вызвать реакцию у Пьера. Но тот фыркнул лишь и молча руками поводил в воздухе, намекая продолжать.

— А я ждал твоего прекрасного «р», но да ладно, — Нико изобразил разочарование и грусть, схватившись за сердце и закинув голову назад, выпустив протяжённый отчаянный звук из груди. Даня вздохнул шумно и пнул под столом легонько парня, сложив руки на груди. Нико в мгновение сел как обычно, с улыбкой поглядев на русского, а потом хмыкнул и продолжил, — Окей, дальше. Так вот иду я и думаю, поздороваться что ли, заодно и на этого незнакомца посмотрю, интересно же, может, ну не знаю, просто не признал кого-то. Иду ближе, наконец-то вижу лицо парня и понимаю, что вообще без понятия, кто это. Не узнаю и все тут. Он точно не местный, потому что я не видел его никогда. Думаю, может из соседней школы, но нет, я бы такого точно запомнил. Худой, высокий, тёмные пушистые волосы, светлые большие глаза, улыбка милая. Короче, красивый, такой бы запомнился.

— Типаж Пьера что ли? — посмеиваясь, под нос пробубнил Антонио, но тут же по макушке получил от упомянутого француза.

— Мне не обязательно каждый высокий худой парень нравится, Господи, — Гасли старался звучать серьезно, но лёгкая улыбка не сползала с лица парня.

— Да какая разница, давайте дальше уже, — с чашкой в руках заметил Даня, отпив немного кофе.

— Не подумал бы, что тебе это интереснее всех, — с усмешкой хмыкнул Нико, чуть ближе склонившись к парню, что напротив сидел, — нравится меня слушать?

— Скорее интригует история. Тебя я уже наслушался на года вперед, наверное, — хитро глянув, хмыкнул в ответ Даня и тоже ближе склонился, щурясь слегка.

Они смотрели пару секунд друг другу в глаза, пока тишину не разбавил характерный кашель Пьера.

— Нико, история. Потом ваше неуместно возникшее сексуальное напряжение сбросите, продолжай давай, — оба парня перевели взгляд на друга и Хюлькенберг первый отстранился, сев вновь поудобнее и откинувшись на спинку кресла.

Даня, закатив глаза, тоже сел прямо и, перехватив кружку поудобнее, посмотрел ожидающе на немца.

— Кхм, продолжим, — прокашлявшись, Нико вновь влился в собственный рассказ, — так вот, подхожу я ближе, Зевс уже несётся к Дэну. Он с улыбкой ловит этого пушистого предателя, — тихие смешки разнеслись над столом, — и здоровается со мной. Я улыбаюсь в ответ, здороваюсь, завязывается диалог, но я все поглядываю на парня рядом. Хочу уже познакомиться, но Риккардо сам все сделал — представил друга своего. Так вот, к чему все это, — Хюлькенбернг поерзал слегка и затихнул ненадолго, вглядываясь мгновение в глаза каждого, — зовут его Шарль Леклер, он сосед Дэна, приехал к нам из Монако — кстати, поэтому мне показался его акцент похожим на твой, Пьер, он же тоже говорит на французском. Но это не самое важное. Главное то, что он переехал неделю назад и идет в нашу школу. Более того, в наш класс. У нас в итоге новенький на последний год, о котором, выходит, пока что никто не знает. Кроме нас конечно.

Нико довольно хмыкнул и откинулся назад, складывая руки на груди.

Пару секунд стояла тишина, а потом Даня наконец-то произнес:  
— Не повезло ему. В последний учебный год в новый класс… Еще и с Дэном дружит, теперь внимания будет еще больше.

— К тому же, если верить Нико, он красивый очень, значит со стороны девушек и парней будет показываться еще больший интерес, — протянул задумчиво Антонио, почесав подбородок.

— Ну хотя бы с ним не будет как с Даней в младшей школе, согласитесь, — добавил Пьер и услышал согласие со стороны парней. Все сразу же вспомнили сколько проблем Квяту принес переход в новый класс после переезда много лет назад. У детей всегда к новеньким странное настороженное отношение. А с учётом того, что Даня не очень хорошо знал английский, выглядел до смешного высоким и худым для семи лет и в общем был закрытым тихим ребёнком, все как-то негласно игнорировали его и обсуждали за спиной. Но Пьер исправил ситуацию, сев как-то на обеде вместе с мальчиком. И если бы не это, может быть ни Нико, ни Антонио никогда не познакомились бы с Даней.

Парни начали обсуждать, шутить, рассуждать на счет этого пока что неизвестного Шарля Леклера. И разговор, начатый новостью о новеньком, продолжался еще какое-то время, вызывая смех и возмущения за столиком, но он медленно и верно переходил в обычное русло обсуждения планов на остаток лета, школы, будущих тестов, экзаменов, последующего поступления.

Последний год вызывал мандраж и легкий страх, что с каждым месяцем словно усиливался пониманием того, что детство утекало сквозь пальцы, освобождая место будущему взрослого человека. Но сейчас они старательно гнали эти мысли прочь, отвлекаясь на все что можно и погружаясь в настоящее с головой.

Они обсуждали будущую ежегодную выставку, которую просто нельзя избежать, если ты выпускник — старшеклассники не обязаны представлять что-либо на ней, но это было достаточно серьёзной рекомендацией для учеников, которые занимались творческими направлениями. Больше для них самих, ведь часто выставку посещали представители других учебных заведений, в том числе и университетов. И все были взбудоражены этим, кроме одного лишь Нико, который довольствовался своей математикой и физикой.

Даня, устало выдыхая, заявил о своём решении выставить парочку своих работ в этом году. Сколько бы он не отлынивал и не просил мистера Райкконена освободить его от этих мучений, в этот раз вряд ли удастся как-то отмазаться от данного мероприятия. Он обязан показать хоть какие-то работы.

Пьер, что уже привычно третий год подряд будет участвовать в выставке, с грустью замечает, что фотографий то, на самом деле, нет у него. Нет, они есть, просто единого сюжета, идеи, стержня в работах нет. Но время разобраться еще есть, так что он спокойно улыбнулся, благодаря за предложения помочь.

Антонио чуть ли не выл из-за простого непонимания, как он мог выставить свои вещи на выставке, только если в образе эскизов, что, если честно, не особо нравилось самому Анто. Ему хотелось сделать лучше, круче, интереснее, завлекающе. И чувство ответственности за свои работы слегка давило.

И ребята наперебой начали предлагать решения: Даня поможет с эскизами, Пьер может сфотографировать результаты, а Нико даже, не смотря на своё не умение шить и вообще как-либо взаимодействовать со всем, чем занимался Анто, предложил помощь в пошиве.

Они обсуждали внезапный «план» работы над выставкой может часы безостановочно, а может и всего пару десятков минут, но звонящий телефон Нико напомнил, что пора заканчивать.

В конце концов, до подачи заявки было уйма времени, до самой выставки ещё больше. Так что волнение пока что отходило подальше, оставляя место спокойствию и радости предстоящей интересной, хоть и тяжеловатой порой, работе.

Все начали собираться быстро, нарушая уютную обстановку кафе тихими смешками, шуршанием одежды и негромкими возгласами.

Выйдя наконец-то на улицу, Пьер вздохнул поглубже прохладный вечерний воздух. Да уж, засиделись они конечно.

Он поправил на плече сумку с скейтом и улыбнулся парням широко. Все четверо направились вниз по улице шумной компанией, благо идти им в одну сторону и живут они, на самом деле, не особо далеко друг от друга, в получасе ходьбы максимум наверное.

Солнце медленно заходило за горизонт, разливаясь тёплым светом по лицам парней. Громкий смех Антонио от глупой шутки будто переливался на свете, вызывая счастливую улыбку на лице Пьера, смешок Нико и довольно выражение лица самого Дани, что шутку и озвучил.

И на сердце как-то спокойнее стало, и в голове свободнее, и тело расслабилось. Спокойная тёплая атмосфера заставляла забыть о том, что лето все же кончалось, вечера становились холоднее, длиннее, тише. Что скоро вновь начнётся время усердной учёбы, заставляющая до поздна сидеть за уроками, собираться всем вместе для выполнения домашки и общих проектов, подготавливаться к тестам.

Заставляла забыть о том, что они все взрослеют, и это неизбежно, что все меняется, и они не могут это остановить.

Заставляла почувствовать себя совсем ненадолго, совсем чуть-чуть ребенком, который не готов отпустить детство, который еще хочет побыть беззаботным, свободным, лёгким.

Но все менялось, как бы не хотелось это остановить, они взрослели. И, хоть это и пугало в какой-то степени, сейчас они свободны от этих мыслей и могли спокойно дурачиться, идя домой вечером по пустой дорожке вдоль дороги под аккомпанемент приглушенного шума машин, людей, не спящего города где-то позади.


	3. New kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все затянулось ОЧЕНЬ сильно. Простите. Очень сильно.  
> Зато главная звезда появилась - Шарль Леклер собственной персоной!

Школа медленно наполнялась типичными, обычными звуками: шуршанием тетрадей и учебников; топотом маленьких и не очень ног; заливистым и тихим смехом; громкими и почти неслышными разговорами; шуршанием ручек о бумагу и скрипа мела о доску; открыванием шкафчиков и закрыванием дверей классов; голосами учителей и учеников. Все пространство вокруг вновь ожило спустя пару тёплых солнечных месяцев, впуская учеников в свои стены.

— Странно это говорить, но я скучал по школе,—вдыхая глубоко, с усмешкой произнёс Антонио.

— У тебя температуры нет? С каких пор ты по школе скучаешь? — хмыкнул Пьер, с деланным обеспокоенным лицом приложив тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу друга.

Антонио, недовольно сморщившись и промычав что-то под нос, убрал чужую руку.

— Не трогай грязными руками моё лицо! И все со мной окей, господи...

—Ути, неженка, —со смехом добавил Нико и пальцами по щекам Джовинацци провёл.

Возгласы и смех заполнили широкий коридор, добавляя ещё больше шума ко всеобщей какофонии звуков, создаваемой всеми, кто уже прибыл в школу.

Первое сентября ничем не отличалось от других дней, разве что уроков было побольше, но это было сделано для того, чтобы встретиться со всеми нужными учителями и привыкнуть к новым, чтобы суметь войти в ритм. Впрочем, вся неделя будет такой, так что пока можно отдохнуть.

Пьер, Антонио и Нико подошли к шкафчикам, начав выгружать все нужное (и ненужное, естественно) из рюкзака, параллельно переговариваясь. Им повезло с тем, что они успели вырвать четыре шкафчика рядом. В прошлом году приходилось довольствоваться ящиками в разных концах коридора. Спасибо, хоть по двое тогда попались.

— Все уже разобрались со своими расписаниями? — пробубнил под нос Нико, рассматривая листок в руках, когда уже выложил всё на полки своего шкафчика.

— Я вчера посмотрел. Даня вот тоже, и поэтому ушёл к мистеру Баттону разобраться со своим. Его там, похоже, совсем не туда определили. У него три физики на неделе, ужас, — сказал Пьер, запирая шкафчик, предварительно взяв учебник истории: им вчетвером по какой-то случайности её поставили первой.

—Ладно, подождём его тут, — пожав плечами, сказал Антонио и вытянулся из-за дверцы, поглядев на Нико вопросительно, — я тоже выяснил, у меня всё окей, а с твоим расписанием что? 

— Да ты посмотри, не могли же мне поставить так много английского, если...

Пьер перевел взгляд с Нико и Антонио, начавших обсуждать избыток английского и недостаток любимой Хюлкенбергом физики, вглубь коридора, выключившись из разговора.

Он замечал снующих туда-сюда людей, с удовольствием отмечая собственное спокойствие в противовес лёгкой панике большинства, видимой в движениях и глазах учеников в коридоре.

Вдруг Пьер услышал хриплый громкий смех за спиной и уже на автомате обернулся. Так смеётся только один человек.

Естественно, вдалеке виднелся Дэн Риккардо, главная звезда школы, красавчик, спортсмен и всё далее по списку, как это обычно бывает. Тёмные кудрявые волосы, медная кожа, вечно покрытая каким-то рисунками, то ли настоящими татуировками, то ли просто нарисованными фломастерами картинками, подкаченное тело, широкая зубастая искренняя улыбка, заразный громогласный смех, весёлые шоколадные глаза. Обычно такие привлекали всеобщее внимание, поражали сердца девушек и парней, буквально влюбляли в себя, приковывали внимание.

Но сейчас он не главная звезда. В этот день всё внимание— на новенького рядом с ним.

И, бог ты мой, причины на это точно были.

Пьер просто застыл, разглядывая высокого, худого, безумно красивого парня рядом с Дэном, что смущенно улыбался Риккардо. Он шёл легко и уверено, расправив плечи, его пушистые тёмные волосы торчали в разные стороны, а глаза метались из угла в угол, словно боясь задержаться на ком-то дольше, чем на секунду. Тёмная толстовка и узкие чёрные джинсы только подчёркивали худобу незнакомца. Видимо он пытался одеться как можно более непримечательнее, но выходило с точностью наоборот. 

Тот самый Шарль Леклер, который собрал все взгляды на себе.

Гасли не отрывал глаз, застыл, любуясь парнем вдалеке. Словно он один в коридоре, такой красивый, статный, спокойный, ему даже не нужно стараться привлекать внимание, что-то особенное само заставляет на него смотреть...

Отвлекли Пьера от мыслей о парне смешок Антонио и хлопок тяжёлой ладони Нико по плечу.

— А я говорил, что он красивый, — ухмыльнулся Хюлькенберг, слегка нагнувшись к Гасли.

— Да, Пьер, а он правда твой типаж, —тихо присвистнул Антонио с другого бока, — и очень даже хорош. Нико, молодец, не соврал.

— Я никогда в таких ситуациях не вру, я мастер в этом! — возмущенно воскликнул Нико, вызывая улыбку у Анто.

Пьер переводил взгляд от одного товарища к другому. Им хватило пары секунд для того, чтобы начать спор. И перепалка бы продолжалась до самого конца перемены, но её прервал вмешавшийся хрипловатый голос. Все обернулись:

—Блять, заткнитесь, вы удивительно хреново действуете вместе на нервную систему, я аж захотел уйти, — Даня обошел парней и подошёл к шкафчику, закрывая Пьеру, да и Нико с Антонио, вид на идущих по коридору Дэна и Шарля. К Гасли окончательно вернулся дар речи, однако выдавить вышло только мычание,потому он просто смотрел на друга неясным взглядом.

—Кхм, а что с ним? Что я пропустил? — Даня посмотрел на Нико с Антонио, выжидающе приподняв бровь.

Оба молча кивнули за спину Квята, и тот, обернувшись, издал протяжное понимающее«О-о».

— Понятно, мы официально потеряли Пьера.

— Думаю да, — посмеялся Антонио, щелкая перед лицом Гасли, от чего тот недовольно поморщился.

— Да тут я, тут, — выдохнул Пьер.—Ну он реально хорош.

— О, живой, еще и говорит, — усмехнулся Даня, открыв шкафчик и начав выкладывать вещи, — но, не могу не согласиться, в нем определённо есть что-то. Твой типаж, Пьер, прямо идеал.

— Да что вы заладили! — закатив глаза,пробурчал Пьер скорее себе под нос, чем ребятам.— Этот Шарль просто красивый, да, факт, но он не обязательно подходит под мой типаж... 

Квят в мгновение остановился и даже чуть отклонился, чтобы посмотреть на друга с явным сомнением в глазах и играющей усмешкой на губах. Гасли, поглядев пару секунд в ответ, вздохнул тяжело и всё же сдался, пожав плечами примирительно.

— Ладно, признаю, все вы правы, он и есть мой чёртов типаж, но это ничего не значит, —он говорил тише и спокойнее, складывая руки на груди. Пьер старался не привлекать внимание, так, чтобы никто, а особенно упомянутый Шарль, не услышал и не подошёл. Но смех Антонио и Нико сделал всё с точностью наоборот.

В мгновение ока, словно из неоткуда, появилась яркая рубашка и широкая улыбка. Даниэль.

— Чего смеёмся? — Дэн оскалился широко, облокачиваясь плечом о соседний с Даней шкафчик.

Даня, занятый своими мыслями больше, чем ситуацией вокруг, вздрогнул от неожиданности и посмотрел слегка испуганно на парня рядом с собой. Затем в глазах Квята проскочило удивление, и он, обернувшись к друзьям на секунду, вернул взор на Риккардо и хмыкнул.

— Да ничего, обсуждаем твоего нового друга, которого ты нам не представил.

— Словно Нико уже вам не рассказал о нем, — фыркнув, Риккардо подмигнул Хюлькенбергу и приобнял за плечи Леклера, который тихо проговорил что-то в ответ, — но, так уж и быть, представляю вам нашего нового одноклассника — Шарля Леклера!

Парень улыбнулся смущённо и кивнул в знак приветствия, негромко поздоровавшись:  
— Привет, рад знакомству.

— Приятно познакомиться и добро пожаловать в нашу школу, у нас очень весело и шумно, — сказал Хюлькенберг и начал представлять парней.— Позволь рассказать немного о нас. Я Нико, ты это и так знаешь. Самого модного зовут Антонио, самого высокого—Дэни и самого красивого— Пьер, — Нико ойкнул, почувствовав сзади от Гасли щипок, но говорить продолжил, — им тоже приятно с тобой познакомиться. Наш класс хороший, тебе понравится... — но Нико не успел сказать что-то еще: звонок разнесся по коридору оглушительным громом, и все мгновенно побежали прятаться по своим кабинетам, словно в помещении закапал дождь.

— Ладно, позже, у нас урок, а к мистеру Уэберру лучше не опаздывать, — Антонио фыркнул и кивнул в сторону нужной аудитории, как бы намекая: пора уходить. 

Нико закрыл шкафчик Дани, и тот, стукнув по плечу немца, схватил Пьера за рукав и потащил за собой к нужному кабинету.

Все быстро попрощались, создав кратковременный гам, и разошлись в разные стороны.

Знакомство прошло слишком сумбурно и глупо.

***

— Нико, ты ёбанный идиот, что ты несёшь?! — когда друзья скрылись за углом, Пьер взглянул на Хюлькенберга полными злобой глазами.

— Я тебе комплимент сделал, что не так?— смеясь, ответил Нико и увернулся от подзатыльника, — Если бы я сказал, что я самый красивый, это выглядело бы самовлюбленно.

— Так ты и не самый красивый. Ты самый придурковатый из нас, — добавил Антонио, получив в поддержку смешок Дани и хихиканье Пьера.

— Да какого чё... — Хюлькенберг не успел договорить, Квят шикнул на него и уже открыл дверь класса.

— Извините за опоздание, разбирались с расписанием, у нас были проблемы, —Пьер, первым протиснувшись в класс, заговорил с учителем. Тот замолк и взглянул на ребят, легко улыбнулся и жестом пригласил компанию войти в кабинет.

— Что-то меняется со временем, а что-то, похоже, вечно. Например, вы четверо вместе, — с добротой в голосе проговорил мистер Уэббер и вернулся к теме, продолжив что-то активно рассказывать.

Парни быстро расселись по местам: Даня с Нико, Антонио с Пьером.

Квят с Хюлькенбергом спустя пару минут вновь, как и обычно, начали тихо хихикать, заставив сидящих позади них Гасли с Джовинацци усмехнуться и начать перешептываться.

— Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что они не должны были расставаться. Ты посмотри на этих придурков, — Пьер негромко засмеялся со слов Антонио и кивнул, глядя на друзей впереди.

На самом деле, ни Антонио, ни Пьер не знали, почему же после двух лет вполне хороших и тёплых отношений Нико и Даня решили вдруг остаться друзьями. Не то чтобы кто-то это обсуждал (Все обсуждали. Помимо параллели и младшие, и даже старшие классы с удивлением шептались, когда новость об их расставании прошла по школе. Все к ним как-то привыкли), просто странно, ведь предпосылок не было.

Но оба хранили молчание. Даже несмотря на то, как близки Квят и Гасли, Даня не доверял словно, лишь улыбался и говорил, что так получилось, просто разлюбили.

Звучала отмазка так себе, но Пьер был склонен верить лучшему другу, поэтому лишь кивал согласно и понимающе улыбался. Он в любом случае на стороне Дани, в любом случае поддержал бы и никогда не осудил бы. 

Поэтому вопрос отношений Дани и Нико оставался открытым и обсуждался только между Пьером и Антонио.

Урок быстро протек мимо Пьера, все мысли были заняты глупой выходкой Нико, образом Шарля и странным чувством чего-то предстоящего, чувством предвкушения. 

Маленькое зерно волнения взошло в груди парня, в животе что-то начало крутить, а где-то глубоко, около сердца, бился неясный страх. Пальцы сами начали отстукивать незнакомый ритм по тетради, привлекая внимание Антонио.

Тот кинул удивлённый взгляд на друга, заметив, что Пьер за урок не написал ни строчки, лишь смотрел в одну точку на доске впереди.

— Ты чего? У тебя какой-то слишком сложный мысленный процесс для вводного урока истории, о чем думаешь?

Гасли с удивлением,точно вышел из транса, посмотрел на Джовинацци и утвердительно качнул головой.

— Не знаю, у меня какое-то чувство... — он помахал рукой в воздухе, подбирая слова, — чувство ожидания чего-то? Не могу понять. Странное волнение. Предвкушение. 

— Ты так волнуешься перед уроком математики? У нас вроде Феттель остался, так что все будет ок. Не боись, — прошептал Антонио и мягко похлопал Пьера по плечу.

Тот улыбнулся слегка и кивнул, с облегчением слыша заливистый звонок.

Все ученики быстро начали собираться, класс наполнился шуршанием, разговорами и смехом, отвлекая Пьера от ненужных мыслей.

— Ну что, тут наши пути расходятся. Я бегу сначала к мистеру Баттону за расписанием, а потом на физику. Мисс Уилльямс просит раньше приходить, а я так опоздаю. Так что я убежал, — Нико быстро помахал рукой и унесся из класса одним из первых.

— Вот нет бы заранее все проверить... — фыркнул Антонио, посмотрев вслед убегающему парню.

— Это Нико. Он так просто физически не может. Только если его пнуть под зад, но, как вы поняли, его не пнули, — закатил глаза Даня и поправил сумку на плече.— Ну что, на математику?

— Надо составить график доёбов до Нико с напоминанием. Он без нас в университете умрёт, —протянул Пьер, направляясь к выходу.—Мне надо взять математику, идите без меня.

— Все окей? — Даня вдруг положил руку на плечо друга, затормозив его ход.

— Да, а почему не должно быть? — удивлённо спросил Пьер, но сердце стучало глухо в груди. Не окей. Он чувствовал волнение, тревогу. Только не мог понять: из-за чего? И сказать вслух не мог. Словно барьер.

— Ты выглядишь... Странно, — нахмурился Квят, вглядевшись в чужие глаза.—Если что, говори, ладно? Пойти с тобой или ждать тебя в классе?

Гасли улыбнулся, ощутив тёплую заботу, исходящую от лучшего друга.

— Ждите в классе. Я быстро!— кивнул Пьер, оставляя друзей в почти пустом классе.

—Он... —начал Антонио задумчиво.

—…Странный, да. Но что произошло-то? — ответа Даня не получил бы: Антонио в непонимании пожал плечами и кивнул на выход, намекнув, что пора уходить.

И пока парни направились в нужный кабинет, Пьер шёл по коридорам, задумчиво жуя губу. Из головы не выходил этот чёртов Шарль Леклер. Его образ, голос, улыбка, одежда, он весь...

Мысль прервалась: Пьер почувствовал толчок в плечо, от неожиданности руки расслабились, но полетела вниз только тетрадь. И ее тут же поймали ловкие тонкие пальцы и протянули обратно.

— Прости, я нечаянно... — голос, который не вылезал из головы Гасли, прозвенел совсем рядом. Парень поднял взгляд и встретился со светлыми глазами напротив.

Оба замолкли на долгие секунды, смотря друг на друга посреди коридора. Люди вокруг шли, бежали, неслись вперёд, каждый кто куда. А эти двое как истуканы стояли, держа одну тетрадку между собой.

— Я... — Пьер уже начал говорить, но рот словно наполнился водой: слова тонули, не в состоянии сложится в адекватное предложение и выйти из уст Гасли в нормальной интонации. Он только смог немного потянуть тетрадку на себя, и Шарль рефлекторно разжал пальцы.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя сбивать, просто у нас с Дэном разные уроки, я потерялся, пока разглядывал все вокруг, не уследил, куда иду, ещё непривычно... — Шарль затараторил, размахивая руками из стороны в сторону.

— А что у тебя? — голова наконец-то согласилась работать, Пьер улыбнулся искренне и мягко, стараясь сильно не пялиться, а сосредоточиться на заданном вопросе.— Может, я тебе помогу?

— О...м, у меня математика. У мистера Феттеля, да, если не ошибаюсь, — от слов Шарля у Пьера вдруг все оборвалось внутри, откликаясь мелким иррациональным страхом и тревогой. 

«Да что не так, почему наш диалог заставляет меня волноваться?!»,— мысль понеслась быстро в разуме Гасли, но озвучил он, естественно, другую:

— О, так у меня тоже! Вот видишь, как повезло. Давай я возьму учебник из шкафчика и вместе пойдём, — Пьер улыбнулся и быстро развернулся в сторону шкафчиков, — благо те были в минуте от них — и радостно заметил, что не смотря на Шарля было легче говорить.— Пойдём, я быстро.— Он не повернулся посмотреть, идет ли новенький за ним (и как бы ему не хотелось признавать, это усилие над собою было совершено для того, чтобы не пялиться еще сильнее). Гасли лишь махнул рукой, жестом показав идти следом.

Спустя пару секунд он почувствовал, как Шарль его нагнал, стараясь подстроиться под темп Пьера, и шел вновь рядом, по  
чти касаясь своим худым плечом. Вблизи парень оказался не особо выше, поэтому Гасли чувствовал себя более-менее комфортно.

— Мистер Феттель клёвый. Он не будет тебя мучить математикой, у него очень кайфово сидеть. И объясняет хорошо, — задумчиво разъяснял Пьер, прячась в шкафчике с головой: больше чтобы успокоить себя, чем действительно искать учебник с тетрадкой.

Он не увидел ответного взгляда Шарля, не заметил его неловкости, его смущения и страха. Наверное, оно и к лучшему, потому что если бы они оба открыто таращились друг на друга, то уровень стеснения пробил бы потолок.

— Ну вот, я готов. Нам на второй этаж, — Пьер наконец-то вынырнул из полок и учебников и слегка приподнимая уголки губ взглянул на терпеливо ждущего Шарля. Тот разглядывал Гасли, пальцами неосознанно теребя рукав потертой толстовки. Он застыл, словно внезапно утонул в своих мыслях.

— Пойдём..? — Гасли приподнял бровь с интересом, встав напротив парня в полный рост, прижимая к себе нужные учебники.

Леклер встрепенулся и повертел головой, думая, в какую сторону им предстоит идти. 

— Там лестница. Пошли, на урок опаздывать в первый день — идея не очень, — объяснил Пьер и Шарль, согласно кивнув, направился следом.

Они шли молча, игнорируя любопытные взгляды и шёпот в свою сторону. Пьер поблагодарил про себя родителей, которые не переезжали. Ему не приходилось менять школу, а это огромный плюс. Потому что столько ненужного внимания ему бы точно не хотелось. Какого сейчас Шарлю, который улыбался всем немного натянуто, он даже не представлял.

До начала урока оставались считанные минуты.Парни торопливо дошли до кабинета, успев зайти внутрь до звонка. Пьер облегчённо выдохнул, ощутив то же самое чувство успокоения у Шарля, который наконец расслабленно опустил плечи.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Феттель. Это новенький, Шарль Леклер, —сообщил учителю Пьер, кивнув на парня рядом. Тот в ответ растянул губы в широкой улыбке, глядя на новоявленного ученика. 

Себастьяна Феттеля, учителя математики в старшей школе, любили, наверное, все. Он был спокойным, в меру весёлым и понимающим педагогом, который всегда был готов помочь и пойти навстречу в случае чего. Феттель располагал к себе, заставляя чувствовать титаническое спокойствие и умиротворение. Он словно излучал тепло и позитив, отчего его уроки обожали все.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Леклер, приятно познакомиться, — он встал из-за стола и подошёл чуть ближе, не переставая смотреть полными тепла и доброты глазами, — Я мистер Феттель, учитель математики. Я бы побольше тебе рассказал о школе и о моем уроке, но сейчас уже будет звонок, поэтому садись с Пьером,— мужчина указывает на парту, за которой обычно сидел Гасли, в другой стороне класса. Она расположена довольно далеко от места, где сидел Даня в ожидании Пьера, — и начнём урок. Надеюсь, ни ты, ни Пьер не против?

Пьер почему-то все еще стоял рядом вместо того, чтобы пойти к Дане и Антонио, которые ждали его на своих местах. Он уже собирался идти к ним, как голос Себастьяна, назвавший его по имени, вынудил остановиться.

Гасли застыл, в непонимании глядя сначала на учителя, а потом на друзей, что смотрели удивлённо.

— Эм... нет, конечно я не против, — прежде чем подумать, подтвердил Пьер. Шарль же ответил согласным кивком. 

Осознание, на что они согласились, пришло с характерным хлопком в ладоши от Себастьяна.

— Вот и отлично, а теперь— по местам! 

Пьер мгновенно оказался за нужной партой, всё ещё поглядывая на Анто и Даню, смотревших с явным вопросом.

Им определенно было о чём поговорить.

Но они не успели, потому что злосчастный звонок разнесся по школе, призывая начать урок.

— Итак, ребята, я рад вновь вас видеть, надеюсь, этот год будет таким же спокойным, весёлым и интересным, как и прошлые, — Себастьян оперся на стол, складывая руки на груди.— Класс, я смотрю, не поменялся почти, за исключением того, что пришел новенький. Если вы не против, мистер Леклер, можете представиться и немного рассказать о себе?

Шарль, сидевший справа от Пьера, кивнул и вышел из-за парты, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Конечно. Меня зовут Шарль Леклер, я из Монако, люблю музыку и фотографию... 

Пьер, до этого занятый бестолковым изучением своей тетради, моментально поднял взгляд на парня. Фотография? Это звучало интересно. С учётом того, что сам Гасли занимался ею, было бы любопытно обсудить с кем-то своё увлечение. Новый человек, новый взгляд.

— ... Ну, я и не знаю, что еще добавить, — пожав плечами, неловко произнёс Шарль.

— Спасибо, можешь садиться, Шарль. Я всех учеников называю по имени, надеюсь, ты не будешь против? —с лёгкой ухмылкой спросил мистер Феттель.

— Нет, конечно нет, мистер Феттель,— Леклер сел поспешно за парту, облегчённо выдохнув. 

— Отлично, тогда давайте начнём! И начнём мы с...

— А я понимаю, почему вам нравится он. Располагает к себе как-то, даже не могу понять, чем, — шёпот Шарля ворвался в раздумья Пьера. Он, вздрогнув, чуть повернулся к говорящему. Леклер решил обсудить с ним учителей. Ну, раз он первый начал, то можно и продолжить…

— Да, он очень хороший. Всегда приятно на его уроки ходить. Он словно... — Пьер сделал странное движение рукой у груди, словно вытаскивал что-то оттуда, — излучает тепло. Приятно.

— И много таких учителей? — с интересом спросил Шарль, смотря на доску, а не на парня слева, и записывая что-то активно. Пьер последовал его примеру, тоже открыв тетрадь и начав черкать ручкой по бумаге.

— Ну, если судить...

Тихий разговор, почти не слышный на фоне громкого голоса мистера Феттеля, начинал набирать обороты.

Сначала о преподавателях, затем о школе в общем. Пьер с удовольствием заметил, что то дурацкое волнение пропало, растворилось в шепоте, смешках и вздохах нового соседа по парте. 

Звонок — словно гром среди ясного неба для них двоих. Ребята вздрогнули одновременно и усмехнулись вполголоса. Оба активно начали собирать вещи, встав из-за стола.

— Ладно, я побегу к ящикам. Дэн сказал, что мы встретимся там — и на урок. Вроде, у нас что-то совпало. Приятно было познакомиться поближе, Пьер! —отсалютовав двумя пальцами, Шарль направился к выходу.

— Давай, удачи. Мне тоже было приятно познакомиться поближе, Шарль! - со смешком повторил жест Пьер и продолжил собираться.

Мгновение, и рядом уже появились его друзья.

— Это что было такое? — усмехаясь, поинтересовался Даня.

— Это был тупняк с моей стороны. Я вообще не понял, почему согласился. Прости, —раскаяние сочилось из слов Пьера.

— А я не только про это, — Даня на такое не обижался, его больше, как и всех, на самом деле, интересовал новенький, — я про Шарля. Вы так мило ворковали, — довольно хмыкнул парень.

— Мы просто болтали об учителях и школе, ничего такого, — пожав плечами, в ответ сказал Пьер.

— И хихикали как придурки, точь-в-точь Даня с Нико на истории. Влюблённые дебилы, — Антонио с весёлым смехом увернулся от руки Дани, который хотел выписать товарищу подзатыльник.

— Мы не влюблённые дебилы, —Квят закатил глаза, недовольно засопев. Но щеки предательски покраснели, вызвав издевательское мычание со стороны Антонио и Пьера.

— А ты чего довольный? Если уж мы и похожи на влюблённых... Что не так, — кинул недовольный взгляд на Анто Даня, — то вы ещё хуже. А вы знакомы буквально два часа.

— Да чего вы заладили... — Пьер прервался, оглянувшись. Уже почти никого не осталось, пора идти.— Я просто поддержал разговор, он пошутил, я посмеялся, а дальше само пошло. Раздули из мухи слона,блять, — Гасли фыркнул и сгреб вещи со стола, кивнув на выход.—А теперь давай мы уже уйдём, у нас ещё вообще-то уроки.

Парень, не оборачиваясь, вышел из класса. Антонио, хмыкнув громко, легко и мягко, беззлобно толкнул локтем Даню рядом.  


— На тебя похож, когда ты с Нико...

— Завали ебало, Антонио, — пробурчал Даня и махнул рукой, словно надоедливую муху прогоняя.—Пошли за ним уже. 

Спустя пару мгновений кабинет был полностью пуст. Блаженная тишина заполнила пространство, и Себастьян, сидящий за столом, выдохнул удовлетворённо, морально готовясь к особо шумному и весёлому году у выпускников. А по-другому и быть не может.

***

Весь остаток учебного дня не прошел, а просто пролетел на скорости света: они только ушли с математики на искусство, как тут же наступил обед, а за ним и быстро окончились уроки. 

И сейчас они всей компанией уже шли к остановке, что была недалеко от школы. Пьер, на самом деле, мог уехать и на скейте, но это происходило только если у него ни с кем не совпадало расписание. А сегодня все просто идентично, количество уроков одинаково, удивительно, на самом деле.

Обсуждения ни на секунду не прекращались: предметы, учителя, ученики. Однако все слилось для Пьера, в его голове всего одна тема — новенький.

Он весь день не выходил из мыслей, особенно после математики. Странный покой и удовлетворение не покидало Гасли после общения с Шарлем. С чего бы? Нет, Леклер был приятным, милым (и очень красивым, чего греха таить) парнем, но такая реакция — странность для Пьера. Это не первый новенький в их школе, не первый привлекательный парень, с которым он общался, так почему именно этот подействовал так? Что-то не давало покоя, почему-то этот гребанный Шарль Леклер заел в мозгу как старая пластинка. И выкинуть из головы не получалось, и понять, почему же он там застрял, тоже.

— ...Земля вызывает Пьера, эй! — толчок в бок вернул парня обратно из собственных размышлений на улицу, к знакомому шуму машин и голосам людей.

Они уже на остановке, а он и не заметил. Быстро.

— Простите, задумался, —Гасли поправил рюкзак и улыбнулся смущённо, — так о чём мы?

— Сейчас о вас, мой задумчивый друг, — Хюлькенберг заговорил с ухмылкой и посмотрел с интересом.—Какие думы вас мучают, дорогой Пьер?

— С каких пор таким высоким слогом вы излагаетесь, многоуважаемый Николас? — Антонио усмехнулся, получив хмурый взгляд в ответ.

— Не называй меня так, я же просил... — Нико не смог закончить мысль.  
Джовинацци перебил его:

— А когда Даня тебя так называет, тебе нормально...

— Да что вы опять меня приплетаете, —вмешался Даня и потёр переносицу, устало выдохнув, — Я его так называл...

— Когда вы трахались в домике у Бродстерса, мы все прекрасно помним это твое «Никола-ас...»— добавил Антонио и Пьер, до этого лишь хихикавший со всей перепалки, уже смеялся открыто, чуть ли не на всю улицу.

В голове всплыла та самая поездка на выходных год назад: дружная большая компания, прекрасное теплое побережье, маленький двухэтажный домик. Комнаты делили как могли — хорошо, что было их много, все по парам или тройнями разделились и поместились. Правда, был минус: стены тонкие. Так что все слышали весёлую ночку Нико и Дани перед отъездом. Наутро неловко было всем, а особенно Квяту, что носил до конца дня водолазку. Все понимали, из-за чего, но молчали.

Правда, недолго: первая не сдержалась Келли, язвительно заметив недосып у всех. Потом и Карлос присоединился, сказав что-то про очень уместную черную водолазку в жару. Затем Катерина выдала шутку, и в итоге все в машине, в том числе и Нико с Даней, заливисто смеялись. 

Весь последующий год напоминания преследовали пару вплоть до новости о расставании. После появилась какая-то негласная договорённость шутку озвучивать реже.

Но сейчас не упомянуть эту историю было просто невозможно.

Пока Антонио и Пьер смеялись, Даня, чуть ссутулившись, потупил взгляд и покраснел. До сих пор неловкость сковывала его при упоминании того самого случая.

Нико, стоящий рядом, хмыкнул и обнял за плечи друга, прижавшись мягким невинным поцелуем в висок. Шёпотом что-то сказав, Нико посмотрел в глаза Дани с улыбкой лёгкой, желая успокоить. И тот успокоился, прижался к боку чужому и хихикнул тихо в кулак.

— Ну вот, вы опять. Голубки, — незлобно заметил Пьер. Все ненужные мысли ушли на задний план, дав сосредоточиться на настоящем. На сейчас. На друзьях, на машинах, на шуме вокруг. 

На жизни, которая его окружала, на мгновенно отпечатанных в сознании воспоминаниях  
о том, что сейчас они вместе, на остановке посреди города, шутят и хохочут.

На подколах Антонио, что были самыми безобидными и добрыми на свете; на язвительных, но беззлобных ответах Нико; на холодном, но привычном взгляде Дани, который выражал на самом деле любопытство и любовь, а не кажущуюся отрешенность.

На собственных эмоциях, в которых сейчас утопал Пьер с удовольствием в компании своих близких.


	4. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Единственное, что хочется сейчас сказать: всех с наступающим Новым Годом! Пусть от будет лучше этого безумного 2020 года!  
> Всех люблю❤

Постепенно, медленно, но верно школьная жизнь входила в своё русло. Уроки, элективы, кружки, домашнее задание, проекты, тесты — спустя уже несколько недель становится легче, даже интереснее.

Правда, готовиться все так же не нравится.

Вот и сейчас, сидя в комнате у Нико, Пьер с протяжным недовольным криком касатки откинулся на пол, раскинув руки в стороны. Сидящий буквально в паре сантиметров Даня наклонился близко к парню, улыбнувшись.

— Дорогой, еще рано умирать. Английский не ждёт, — Даня хмыкнул, Пьер обречённо вздохнул и закрыл глаза, вслепую тыкнув раскрытой ладонью в чужое лицо напротив. По сердитому бурчанию Пьер понял, что попал в точку. Теперь уже его губ коснулась улыбка.

— Вообще-то я согласен с Пьером. Тут даже ничего сказать нельзя, лишь страдальчески стонать, — тихо, все еще смотря в бумажки на коленях, проговорил Антонио.

— Давайте тогда перерыв что ли, я за перекусом схожу, — Нико сразу же, с видным удовольствием, отложил английский.

Все согласно промямлили что-то, зашуршав учебниками, тетрадями, бумагами.

Это обычный ритуал для их компании: раз в неделю, обычно в пятницу после уроков, собирались у кого-то дома и делали домашку вместе. Иногда это переходило в ночёвки, которые в итоге затягивались на два дня.

Иногда к ним присоединились Келли или Катерина (а может и вместе), которые с удовольствием помогали парням и получали помощь в ответ, приятно проводя время среди старых друзей.

Реже приходили Карлос с новеньким (хоть и прошло два года, но кличка прицепились) Ландо, просто чтобы провести лишние часы вместе. Когда вы на разных годах обучения, сложновато каждый день видеться, кроме как не на обеде да и на выходных.

Иногда даже с ними Джордж с Алексом из класса Карлоса забегали, создавая полный хаос. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — они самые шумные наверное во всей школе. Только ленивый не знал о них. Ну, против такой компании никто не был, так что подготовка домашнего задания проходили веселее.

Но сегодня они сидели вчетвером у Нико, мучаясь над заданием мистера Баттона. Не то чтобы там было что-то запредельно сложное, но иногда просто в ступор вводили формулировки, которые учитель использовал. Поэтому работа в команде очень даже полезна.

Нико исчез за дверью, пока парни устраивались на полу. Антонио спустился к друзьям с кровати, садясь прямо на мягкий пушистый ковер. Пьер усаживался поудобнее, когда на его коленях появилась русая голова. Даня улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, а Пьер, вдохнув наигранно недовольно, запустил тонкие пальцы в запутанные волосы. Даня довольно промычал, чуть поёрзал и улёгся поудобнее. Антонио положил голову на плечо Пьера, и тот в тёмные пышные локоны запустил вторую руку, заставив вырваться усталое и довольное бурчание. Комната погрузилась в тишину и спокойствие.

Голова Гасли была чиста от любых мыслей, чему он был безумно рад. Потому что та была забита в последнее время не только уроками, заданиями, тестами, но и Шарлем.

Каждый раз, заходя в школу, он видел его. Сначала у шкафчиков в разных углах школьного холла, потом в коридорах на пути к нужным кабинетам, затем на обеде за соседними столиками. И каждый раз они пересекались взглядами, улыбались и сразу же смущённо отводили глаза в разные стороны. Из-за чего: сами оба не понимали, потому что как только они садились за парту на уроке математики, вся странность пропадала. Они вновь общались спокойно и непринуждённо, обсуждая все, начиная от решения уравнения на доске до новой выставки в центре, которую посетили недавно. Естественно, в разное время и в разных компаниях.

Но как только они выходили за дверь кабинета математики — они вновь просто одноклассники, которые пересекались на паре уроков да и только. Вроде и Пьера, и Шарля это устраивало, они не старались сблизиться сильнее, чем есть. Но странное чувство в груди не отпускал Гасли уже какую неделю. Он не понимал, что это. Разбираться, если честно, тоже не хотелось.

— У вас коллективная медитация или что? — Нико нарушил тишину, заставив всех троих одновременно открыть глаза. Парень стоял в дверях с парой пачек чего-то явно вредного и баночками газировки.

— У нас релакс, присоединяйся, — Антонио проговорил медленно, тягуче, постукав по полу ладонью.

Нико, усмехнувшись, сел рядом, отложив перекус в сторону.

Квят протянул руки в сторону Хюлькенберга и взял осторожно своей чужую ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Джовинацци, лишь хмыкнув на это, в чужие светлые волосы запустил пятерню. Вздох удовольствия растворился в тихих смешках. А затем вновь тишина, комфортное молчание. Им всем сейчас это нужно было. Буквально минуты передышки, глубоких вздохов и блаженного спокойствия всем вместе. Небольшая подзарядка друг от друга.

— Давайте посмотрим фильм. Я больше не хочу и не могу смотреть на английский, — шепотом, не желая рушить атмосферу громогласным голосом, проговорил Пьер спустя какое-то время.

— Я за. Мы и так с математикой до этого разбирались, — промычал в ответ Антонио, спустив руку с волос Нико на его плечо.

— Согласен, — кивнул лишь тот и взгляд на лежащего на полу Даню перевёл. Сжав мягко чужую ладонь, наклонился слегка и тихо обратился к парню, — Хэй, Даня, ты с нами?

Ответа не последовало: Квят лежал неподвижно, веки чуть дрожали, губы приоткрыты, рука уже не держала Хюлькенберга, лишь покоилась в чужой тёплой ладони.

— Даниил, ответьте нам, вы готовы покончить с учёбой ради просмотра фильма? — хихикнув, Пьер погладил по волосам друга.

Тот неохотно замычал и заерзал, головой по коленями Гасли возя.

— Да, если это будет «Ла-Ла-Лэнд». Я хочу петь, — лениво ответил Квят, не открыв даже глаз. И мягкий смех вновь разнесся по комнате, вызывая улыбки на лицах.

В итоге сошлись на том, что день мюзиклов они устроят в следующий раз, а сегодня выбор пал на Славных парнях по совету Нико.

Пары минут хватило чтобы все устроились на широкой кровати, укладываясь кто как: Антонио у изголовья, Нико рядом, Пьер и Даня лежали чуть ближе к краю.

За окном уже темнело, шум машин и людей затих, ветер успокоился, когда фильм закончился. Квят во время титров в итоге в конец заснул на коленях Гасли. Хюлькенберг, посмеявшись, накинул на парня плед, а Джовинацци подложил подушку, дав Пьеру выбраться из-под русского.

— Я не хочу его будить, — прошептал Антонио, проводя мягко по волосам спящего друга. Тот чуть зашевелился, сильнее сжимаясь в комок.

— Он очень много за картинами сидит. Говорит, что мистер Райкконен попросил показать пару работ на выставку. Но он же не может просто выбрать и показать. Он переделывает каждый день их по сто раз, ночами даже сидит, — Пьер вздохнул тяжело, смотря на Даню.

Тот себя не жалел, работал над эскизами, пейзажами, этюдами часами, забывая о базовых вещах как поспать, поесть, поговорить с кем-то. Волнение захлестывало его каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминал о выставке. Квят этого вслух не говорил, но Гасли видел все прекрасно. В резких движениях рук, в нервных подергиваниях пальцев, в судорожных жестах. В побледневшей коже, в кругах под глазами, в тусклых цветах радужки. До дня предварительного показа работ еще месяц, до самой выставки целых два с половиной, но даже это не помогало успокоить Даню.

Упрямый трудолюбивый перфекционист. В этом весь Даня.

— Я его на прошлой неделе еле-еле уложил спать. Это был глупый и долгий спор, но в итоге он все-таки лег до 12, — хмуро сказал Нико, получив в ответ два вопрошающих взгляда. Закатив глаза, тот добавил, — он попросил попозировать. Ну я и сходил к нему, правда засиделись до ночи. Он, кстати, еще сказал, что вас тоже в это втянет, хочет портретную часть сделать.

Пьер вздохнул тяжко. Даня брал на себя слишком много.

— Я так надеюсь что он успокоится в ближайшее время. Сделает работы, сдаст Айсмену и тот ему не позволит их редактировать самостоятельно. А не то вообще не вернет и откажется участвовать, — с тяжёлыми вздохом проговорил Пьер, получив в ответ согласные кивки. Райкконен был наверное единственным, кто мог как-то действовать на Даню. И он его слушал, что действовало на него лучше.

— Я позвоню его маме. Скажу, что он останется у меня сегодня. Вы как? — Нико встал с кровати, взяв быстро с тумбочки мобильный.

— А мисс Хюлькенберг не будет против? — Антонио поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на друга у дверей.

Тот кивнул быстро, направившись к выходу.

— Она никогда не против вас. Просто надо предупредить, она вам кровать застелет в соседней комнате, — Нико уже открыл дверь и приложил телефон к уху, выходя в коридор, — сейчас пойду ей скажу.

— Ага, давай, мы пока сами своим напишем, — Антонио махнул рукой и, как только Нико скрылся из поле зрения, мгновенно повернулся к Пьеру и заговорил шепотом, — Позировать? Серьезно?

— Мне об этом Даня ничего не говорил, — Гасли задумчиво почесал подбородок, глянув на спящего, — может для выставки? Хотя тогда он бы мне сказал…

— Даня ненавидит рисовать портреты. А особенно наши портреты, — выделив голосом «наш», Антонио хмыкнул тихо, — И больше всего ему не нравилось рисовать Халка. Даже ту картину маслом он подарил еле-еле, хотя она была превосходной. Так с чего это он для выставки, на которую он меньше всего хочет выставлять работы, делает портреты, которые не любит рисовать? Странно, может они…

— Нет, Джови, они не будут опять вместе. Даня это ясно дал понять и Нико, и нам, — перебил друга Пьер, тяжело вздохнув. Антонио с Пьером с самого расставания парней сомневались в этом: они видели каким грустным был Нико под своей лучезарной улыбкой, какими тоскливыми глазами Даня смотрел на своего уже бывшего. И их разрыв казался самым нелепым и неоправданным решением.

Поэтому каждый раз, когда был хоть какой-то намек (а их было более чем предостаточно) на возращение их отношений, Антонио и Пьер сразу же обсуждали это. Как последние сплетники, но они даже не отрицали. Все таки частичка их верила, что Нико и Даня вернут все. Потому что на них смотреть было невозможно, они сами страдали.

Но в последнее время все сошло на нет. Грусть прошла, они вновь стали такими же, как и до того лета, только были уже не парой, а близкими друзьями. Гасли все-таки принял, что они больше не вместе, Джовинацци — нет. Его прирожденная черта делать всех счастливыми и быть «свахой» не давала так просто отпустить эту ситуацию. Именно из-за этого иногда у него проявлялась это желание обсудить, подумать, поговорить. Пьер не против, хоть он сам больше в это не верил.

— Ладно, давай это обсудим позже. Надо домой вообще-то позвонить, предупредить, — Пьер встал с кровати осторожно, стараясь не потревожить Даню: но тот заснул крепко и, похоже, до самого утра.

— Ладно, давай, — можно было физически почувствовать как Антонио закатывает глаза, даже не смотря на него. Он всегда отличался особой драматичностью в самых простых ситуациях.

Пару минут хватило, чтобы сообщить о внезапных изменениях в плане парней. Мама Антонио лишь фыркнула и попросила вернуться хотя бы в воскресенье, мама Пьера, даже не удивившись, пожелала хорошо провести время.

Позже и мама Нико, Сьюзанна, заглянула в комнату, с улыбкой теплой глядя на ребят.

— И снова здравствуйте, мальчики, — она сверкала теплыми вишневыми глазами, когда кивнула в сторону коридора, — я знаю что вы наелись чипсов, но давайте поужинаем? Я приготовила картофельную запеканку. Нико уже внизу, родителей Дани уже предупредил. Думаю, и вы своим уже сказали. Так что, пойдемте? Могу поманить вас десертом в виде мороженого, как в детстве, — мягкий высокий смех разнесся по комнате.

Пьер в ответ лишь захихикал и согласно закивал, схватив за запястье довольного Антонио рядом, потащив следом за женщиной.

Запеканки миссис Хюлькенберг одни из самых вкусных, и упускать такую возможность — просто кощунство.

***

Ужин прошел весело: небольшая, но шумная семья Хюлькенбергов излучала доброту и свет, заставляя с смехом и улыбкой поддерживать разговор.

Стефани, сестра Нико, тоже присоединилась к компании за ужином, поэтому веселья и шуток стало еще больше.

Светловолосая четырнадцатилетняя девчонка с милыми веснушками нравилась всем. Её добрая непосредственность и оптимизм заражали. Она, кажется, была лучшей версией Нико — меньше язвительности, больше ответственности. И смотреть, как девушка росла казалось таким странным.

И, сидя за столом, было так смешно следить за типичными перепалками Нико и Стефани. Вроде ничего не менялось, но с каждым годом все споры и пререкания становились все интереснее и уморительнее. И Пьер с Антонио не могли не воспользоваться случаем посмеяться: то пародировали в шутку разговор девушки и парня, то пускали шутливые комментарии.

Но когда ужин наконец-то закончился, девушка тут же исчезла в своей комнате, а Нико лишь закатил глаза, добавляя что-то про несносных сестер и как с ними справляться. До глупого смешно, как казалось Пьеру.

Остаток вечера прошел медленно и лениво: парни, предварительно уложив получше Даню, ушли в гостинную, включив на этот раз очередной фильм Марвел — самое то расслабиться. Время пролетело быстро за смехом, шутками, разговорами и обсуждениями. Все уже сто раз видели и знали, что произойдет, но смотреть с друзьями всегда было как-то по особенному увлекательно.

А затем мама Нико застелила Пьеру и Антонио кровать в гостевой спальне и отправила спать: было не поздно, просто по другому в этом доме нельзя — в кровати надо быть в половину двенадцатого. Смысла противоречить не было.

— Спокойной ночи, мальчики. Если Нико придет — гоните в кровать, — подмигнув, женщина закрыла дверь, выключив предварительно свет.

Пьер, откинувшись на белые подушки, выпустил из груди тяжелый вздох. Усталость накатила внезапно и с такой странно большой силой, что хотелось просто мгновенно провалиться в сон.

Но голова Гасли вновь заполнилась разными мыслями. В минуты тишины и спокойствия разум редко давал покоя Пьеру, а в купе с волнениями по поводу всего, что происходит в его жизни, легче уж точно не становилось.

Пьер думал о выставке: фото меньше, чем хотелось (да и надо) выставить. А те, которые есть, либо не подходят по цвету, либо не вписываются в концепт, либо слишком личные, чтобы показывать. Думал так же о учебе, что забирала уйму сил. С каждым днем приближение экзаменов заставляло работать с новой силой. Думал о скором будущем в другом городе, в университете, в дали от семьи и привычной родной обстановки. Думал о друзьях и о их жизни: картинах Дани, эскизах Антонио, расчетах Нико, записях Карлоса.  
Думал о том, как дальше будут развиваться их отношения.

Думал и о Шарле.

Он не мог избавиться от мыслей о нем, как бы не старался. Пьер думал об их отношениях (которых нет), об их совместном время провождении (которого тоже нет), и о них самих двоих.

Пьер не понимал почему этот мальчик занимал так много времени в его голове. Буквально поселился там, мешая спокойно жить. И сделать с этим что-то он не мог — не выходило.

Видимо, сосредоточенное и серьезное лицо Пьера вкупе с размеренным чуть громким дыханием привлекло внимание Антонио.

— Ты слишком много думаешь для человека на выходных. Может поведаешь? - Джовинацци лег на бок, подперев голову ладонью.

— Да ни о чем. О выставке в большей степени, о недостающих работах. Немного о школе, немого о будущем, немного об нас всех, даже о Шарле… — Антонио громко хмыкнул, прервав речь Пьера.

— Даже о Шарле? — в темной большой комнате смех Антонио словно разносился эхом отовсюду, — Не удивлен. И что же ты там о нашем новеньком ребенке думаешь? — Антонио улыбнулся хитро, вызвав у Пьера лишь фырканье и закатанные глаза.

— Да ничего такого. Просто он почему то не вылезает из головы, а почему — не пойму, — Пьер пожал плечами и повернул голову к другу, — Странно.

— Помнишь как Карлос о Ландо вечно болтал первые полгода? А когда подружились, сразу замолчал, — Антонио вспомнил до смеха взволнованного появлением Ландо Карлоса пару лет назад, — Может и у тебя так же выйдет. Может стоит подружиться? Вне класса Феттеля.

— Может, — Пьер задумчиво протянул и поерзал на кровати: голова постепенно освобождалась от разных мыслей, — Только вот повода нет.

— С каких пор тебе нужен повод дружить? — язвительный голос друга заставил Пьера усмехнуться, — просто перестань трусить. А не то будет как с Карлосом.

С Карлосом было весело. Вся компания во главе с Даней, который знал Карлоса дольше всех, просто насильно заставила подойти к Ландо и предложить тому сесть с ними за стол на обеде. Это было нелепо, глупо и максимально странно, но план сработал: Ландо в итоге сидел с ними стабильно до конца года, пока расписания совсем их не разделили. Но зато Карлос и Ландо теперь были лучшими друзьями, что не могло не радовать всех.

— О господи, ну мы же больше не дети, — тяжелый вздох вырвался из груди Пьера, хоть и улыбка коснулась губ, — Я постараюсь сам с этим справиться. Только Нико не говори. Он то не посмотрит на возраст и сделает все в лучших традициях детского сада.

Смех разнесся тихой мягкой волной по комнате.

— Даня его угомонит если что, — негромкое хихиканье вновь сотрясло воздух, — Но рано или поздно они узнают. Но я обещаю свято молчать об этом Нико. Дане не обещаю, — даже в темноте Пьер уловил подмигивание Антонио.

От Дани скрывать смысла не видели оба. Даня умел видеть Пьера насквозь, каждое волнение, каждую мысль, все видел. Видел лучше чем кто-либо.

— Ладно, давай спать? А то я чувствую Нико заявится и нам придется его выгонять, — смешок вырвался из парней.

Пьер лишь кивнул, понимая, что Антонио это не увидел, и поудобнее улегся на бок.

— Спокойной ночи, Пьер, — сзади донесся зевок и приглушенный голос.

— Спокойной ночи, Анто, — в ответ произнес Пьер и закрыл глаза.

Голова после разговора словно освободилась: Шарль, похоже, тоже ушел спать, выставка перенесена на другой день, поступление перестало быть таким страшным, а друзья все еще рядом.

Сон быстро захватил Пьера, приманив яркими абстрактными видениями.

Этот день закончен, завтра новый.


End file.
